Suki Suki
by Mairu and Kururi
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru try something new. Something bold. And something very sensual. Suki is Japanese for 'kiss' so I found it fitting. Based off the ending song for Steel Angel: Karumi ENCORE!


_There are miracles that start with a kiss you know?_

_You're their whether it's rain or shine_

_So I can always keep going on._

- _Atsuko Enomoto 'Kiss Kara Hajimara Miracle'_

Hands trailed slowly down to his soft, pale skin, tracing light circles down his cheek as he watched his counter-parts eyes slowly trail down the length of his slim figure, letting light kisses press into exact points. On his jaw, at the top of his neck, at the base of his neck, down…

"Hi-hikaru…" the soft voice moaned as his other half placed one hand against his hip, the other running through perfect coral locks. "

Yes?" the similar voice asked, his voice near the other boy's chest, kisses trailing down to his stomach.

"Sh-should we really be doing this?" Kaoru asked, some-what afraid. Those devious twin maids were aware of the current situation, most likely in a similar position at this moment.

"I love you. You love me. Mother never bothers to even come up the first two steps to call us down for dinner. I highly doubt-" his voice was interrupted by a door creaking open but the devious twins did not tear apart in time. Hikaru immediately tried to jump away but forgot that Kaoru's leg was lazily tossed atop his own.

The twin on top fell to the ground, dragging his lover to the ground, both were shirtless, Kaoru's pale legs exposed from only a few minutes ago. When the door opened completely, no one dared breathe.

There their mother stood, in a scarlet dress with brown fur trimmings, trying to look as young as possible. She looked at her twins calmly but her stone like features soon molded into a grimace, then into a depressed face, then a face of an unconscious woman.

Kaoru pulled himself off of Hikaru and crawled over to his mother, a worried expression on his face. Hikaru sat up, put back on his typical white linen shirt and surveyed the situation. He leaned his mother against the door, tilted up her head, and then slapped her as hard as he could. She let out a shriek, and then hit Hikaru back, harder.

The eldest twin fell back with an unmanly squeal, hitting the back of his head against the hardwood.

"Ow…" he moaned in pain as the forty year old sat up. No one spoke as they all looked at one another for seconds…

Then, "Why the hell we're you on top of your brother?" their mother asked.

Hikaru being his usual devious self replied instantly. "I was feeling depressed when I got off the phone with this girl at school. I came into our room when Kaoru was changing. Kaoru noticed I looked upset so started talking to me. When you came in, he was getting up, I got up to, he bumped into each other, and then he was on top."

Their mother looked as if she was contemplating the slight possibility that her sons were telling the truth for once. Or they could be into gay romances, twincest and no longer held an interest for the host club. "Just don't let that happen again," the blonde eventually just muttered as she walked out of the room, shaking her pixie shaped head.

When the door was closed, Hikaru locked it and immediately grabbed Kaoru pushing him against a wall. He pressed his mouth against his pale neck, letting his tongue glide across his soft flesh. He pulled his face away then placed a long kiss on Kaoru's soft, pink lips.

"I guess this won't be stopping?" Kaoru moaned.

"Shut up and kiss back," Hikaru mumbled as he forced Kaoru's mouth open, letting his tongue dance over the edges of his lips.

Kaoru reached for Hikaru's pants but was swatted away, his attempts always soon continued. Deeper and deeper they went into the problem they had no idea would get them in so much trouble when they ot downstairs, for their mother and father could both not only hear them but those lousy maids, the sounds of kisses echoing of white walls.

Hikaru lay with his back against the soft, feather bed, Kaoru laying naked and asleep in his arms. Hikaru let his eyes travel down the length of his torso, the one he would see so many times in the mirror, knowing it shouldn't belong to him.

He looked at those pale arms, the ones that we're so often covered by those pastel shades of blue the academy insisted they wear. He looked at those long legs, remembering how they would touch his ankles, how he always crossed them during classes.

"Hikaru, you're staring," Kaoru mumbled lightly. Hikaru blushed a bright scarlet, embarrassed for being caught for admiring his own twin's body… His _twin's. He had sex with his twin._

"I love you Hikaru. I always have. I don't care what other people think about this. I know I've made the right choice," Kaoru whispered as he pressed those pink lips to the corner of his jaw. That pulled him away from his thoughts of fear and the disapproval of his friends and family.

"I… I love you too Kaoru. You are truly the greatest thing that has ever happened to me…"

_We will fight on for tens of thousands of years,_

_For the sake of the shiny days In the crevices of time._

- _Atsuko Enomoto 'The Eternal Steel Angels'_


End file.
